


Reunion in the Void

by SundialSith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Bit of a strange concept, Experimental Style, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Idealization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundialSith/pseuds/SundialSith
Summary: Anakin is lost. Obi-Wan finds him again.Sort of an experimental thing. A bit abstract, kind of odd writing.





	Reunion in the Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reason I haven't updated Ichor Shards yet. Be prepared for weird and sad.

...

 

...

 

**Life**

 

It was dark. It felt so cold, was this the void? Was there anyone else out there?

He was a star, a singular bright speck in the universe. That's what he was, he realized. What was he, before then? Where was he? Force, when was he?

Time was meaningless in the void. Here is there, now is then, everything was happening all at once and, yet, never. It's only constant is the beginning and end, that overlap regardless, forming an endless loop.

It was complex as hell and made the Star confused. If he had a head, it would be spinning.

Wait. _A head._ What was a head? How did he know of the concept?

 _A head. A brain. A noggin. A-- soul?_ No, that wasn't right. Souls were a sort of, essence. And they didn't exist. _But don't they?_

Someone used to tell him that they didn't. Souls meant life eternal. And Someone convinced him that the only immortality was the kind obtained by... Obtained by...

_Pain._

Oh. _Pain and anger was the path to power._ No, no. That was the path to greed, to suffering. Hate wasn't the way to live forever. Someone was wrong, had wanted him to suffer.

That Someone always used to make him suffer, even without the deadly philosophy. Took so much from him--

He didn't like that Someone.

There were other someones, those that told him of that truth; power couldn't be found with hate. He didn't know why, but he never listened to those someones.

Gods, he should've. That was certain. They spoke the truth, but the Star twisted it to feel like lies. Why couldn't he have had a little faith? A little hope? _Why?_

He felt so lost in his emotions. They had memories that slowly blossomed from them, one instance at a time, and they all stung so deeply that he questioned the need for memory at all.

Some other memories burnt. He could recall the smell of smoldering flesh and a hate that scorched through his veins like a drug.

He was burning now, but in the way that was life, not death. He was once fire, endless fire. Now, he was light.

The Star wondered if he could look. He didn't have eyes, and eyes were needed to see, but were eyes necessary to look? Just a look. He didn't want to be alone. _Not again._ And if he could take a little look, he would be able to discover if he was truly alone.

And so he looked. All of the universe, before his gaze - it was overwhelming. He had been wrong, he actually _could_ see. 

Vision was more than eyes.

The universe was big. It was a lot of stimulation, and the Star resisted the urge to turn away. He had to know.

Galaxies, more than he could count. With colors and sparkling formations. Each with so many planets, beautiful and full of their own brands of life. And stars! So many stars.

But not ones like him. Not ones that were alive. He was disheartened, but wouldn't give up. Not yet.

That's when he caught something. A glimmer of light, at the other edge of the universe. 

A familiar light. A good light. One that radiated compassion, happiness, hope, and that warm feeling that would fill from your gut to your chest...

Love?

 _Yes. Love._ That was one of the things he'd always experienced much more intensely than those around him. He had loved with every fiber of his being. With every drop of his soul.

 _Yes,_ he decided, _Souls do exist._

Could he call out the the fellow star? He had no lungs, but he had the will. This was important. That star was the one. They had to be. Whoever they were, and whoever "the one" meant.

So the Star screamed out across the universe.

Well, attempted to. It came out a weak and raspy sound. Even without a throat and lungs, it appeared to still be possible to lose one's voice from lack of use.

But he tried again, and again, gradually gaining volume and strength, until his scream echoed across all of time and space; _It's me! I'm here! I see you! Help me not be alone! It's me!_

_Please!!_

_**I'm sorry!!** _

He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. But it seemed appropriate. Yes, that was correct. He was sorry.

Sorry for the betrayal. For the lives he took, for the destruction he caused, for the worlds he ruined, for the galaxy he damned, for the love he took for granted--

_Anakin!_

What?

_Anakin. Calm down. It's okay now._

That's what he had been called. Anakin. Yes. That was his name. It pierced a hole in his nonexistent chest, like a dagger wound. His true name, it hurt so much, and to hear it again in so long. But who was this person, saying his name? Not a stranger. _His name, what is the name,_

_Oh. Oh... bye...? Obi. Obi-Wan. Master._

He still had no eyes. But he was sobbing, he knew this. 

The things he had done. To him, to everyone. He didn't deserve this existence. He dare disgrace the cosmos like this? 

_Anakin, please, you're not special enough for that._ Same old sarcasm. It really was him, Obi-Wan.

 _Master I'm so sorry I'm so sorry sosorrysosorry don't try and forgive me please I'm sorry._ He was so pure. So good. Anakin's mere being, and in this proximity, must've been tainting his pneuma. _I failed you, didn't I?_

 _No, Anakin. You could never fail me. And I could never hate you. And I'm sorry for what I did to you._ These had to be lies. He had no reason to accept him. _You fulfilled the prophecy. You destroyed the evil, and balanced the Force. You saved us all._

He kept crying. The words Obi-Wan was saying, he didn't deserve them. Could one act of goodness in a lifetime of hate really redeem him?

_You never needed redeeming, not to me. You were always good. That... Vader, he wasn't you. He was your agony personified._

_Master,_ he finally managed, _Why are you so far away? Did you leave? Can you come closer?_

 _Oh, Anakin,_ There was a flashing of light, a pull through oblivion, watching atoms join together to form his own body and surroundings. And suddenly Anakin was at home again. He was more than a star now. He was life encompassing, a young man's vessel made of light and sound and _love,_ and he could turn to see the other half of his soul in his own radiant form; smiling and saying,

"I never left your side to begin with."


End file.
